Tholtig
Tholtig Momuzidek Lelumdoren, or Tholtig Cryptbrain the Waning Diamonds, was the heroine of the greatest Dwarven epic to have ever come out of Legends mode: a queen, a champion, locked by fate in a genocidal war with the elves that laid waste to both their civilizations, and holder of the known record for elves (or any sentient warrior) slain by a single dwarf in any mode of the game:see here. The History of Dwarven Ragnarok The world in which this legend came to be was known as the Everlasting Dimensions, and its chief distinguishing feature were megabeasts modded to size 70, save in the case of hydras, which weighed in at size 140 to balance out their many-headed weakness. The dwarf who would become Queen Tholtig's grandfather rose to power after driving off a size 70 titan that had slain the previous leader. This same dwarf began the eternal war against the elves, unwilling to tolerate their abhorrent cannibalism, and the resulting bloodstained history has been passed down under various names: by the dwarves, Gemesh Giken, the Conflict of Lightning; by the elves, Vesifa Relimi, the Conflict of Martyrs. The war was fought by a sprawling elven empire of forest retreats on many fronts, against the humans and goblins as well as the dwarves. Its full tale is told here. The Record of Heroes Listed here are the greatest heroes of the Conflict of Lightning. Meng Freshportal the Brutal Rot of Scarring, grandfather of Tholtig, king of Circletower, defeater of the titan Kashez Evudluk Gethid "Washey Monkinsight the Oaken Pages" - 91 kills Goden Leadybridges the Talon of Shooting, scion of the first ruler of Circletower - 294 kills Tosid Stockadefortunes the Lined Friend, married Goden Leafybridges - 146 kills Goden Routedgates the Jade Planes of Braving - 23 kills Mestthos Baldedchanneled the Ruin of Speaking, mother of Tholtig, queen of Circletower - 101 kills Alath Paigeplaited the Circular Tongs, father of Tosid - 60 kills Olon Orblabors the Fenced Sandal of Shadow, brother of Alath, diplomat - 118 kills Unib Lancemet the Way of Boiling, sister of Alath and Olon - 8 kills Mafol Drilledhammer the Violence of Forests, son of Tholtig, prince of Circletower - 5 kills Urist Joinedrings the Permanent Scars, daughter of Tholtig, princess of Circletower - 176 kills Erush Racktoned the Rough Miseries of Quiescence, daughter of Tholtig, crown princess of Circletower - 1007 kills, slain by Washey the titan, returned after 100 years to again plague the dwarves Obok Willbolt the Drinks of Ruining, only grandson of Alath - 1654 kills Logem Shaketomes the Hoary Men-larks, brother of Alath, Olon, and Unib, husband of Tholtig, king-consort of Circletower - 1955 kills Tholtig Cryptbrain the Waning Diamonds, last queen of Circletower - 2341 kills Tholtig's Kills Death Toll Over 8000 elves died in the Conflict of Martyrs (not counting those who fell in the concurrent wars with the humans and goblins). The number of deceased dwarves came down to less than 500. In the end, the dwarves only lost because their champions died one by one to old age, until there was only Tholtig left alone against their onslaught, before old age forcibly separated her spirit from her weapons as well. Hope? A story is told by the dwarves to their children, that one day, when demons rise from the underworld to bring about the world's end, Queen Tholtig will lead out her clan of heroes from their tombs under the mountain, as well as a horde of the skeletons of elves slain by her and her people, and the ensuing clash will tear the surface of the earth asunder. A different legend is told by the elves. They say that Tholtig's spirit is still walking the realm and possessing elves, causing moods and forcing them to perform depravities like chopping trees to make wooden rings, amulets, and bins... External Links * Forum topic References * This article contains text from the Dwarf Fortress Wiki article. The text is available under GFDL & MIT. Category:Dwarf characters Category:Females